Nami-chuu's Shepherd of Fire
by Tsunasawadalover
Summary: Tsuna always protected Namimori as Midnight Sky. His boyfriend, Hibari Kyoya, helped him occasionally and knew everything there is to know about Tsuna. Except one thing. When the worlds number one hitman shows up in Tsuna's house, Hibari finds that one thing out 1827


**Well, this is the first chapter of another story I deleted. I agree with some of the reviews and decided that I could morph it and make it better. So this is the actual first chapter, I hope that it's okay and would love for you guys to tell me what you think in a review.**

* * *

"blah" - Japanese

_'blah' - _thoughts

**Nami-chuu's Shepherd of Fire**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't a No-Good student everybody called him. He was the force that kept Nami-chuu safe. He was the one that stopped all of the attacks landing on the students, and he loved the school as much as his boyfriend, Hibari Kyoya, does.

When he was eight, Tsuna found out about his sky flames. It took him a year and a half to master it and when he did he was contacted by the ninth boss of Vongola. Nono wanted Tsuna to work under him as information personnel. Tsuna accepted and Tsuna had made a name for himself under the pretense of Midnight Sky. This has been going on for 5 years now.

Tsuna is now 15 and a dame student in most of his classes. He's actually quite smart though and could easily get anything the teacher told him. He just wanted to not stand out and be in the background of things. That kind of backfired though as he was constantly bullied by being "dame". But when a certain hitman came, that seemed to change.

The Hitman arrived in Namimori at 11AM. He had heard a rumour that somebody in Nami-chuu was Midnight Sky, he was going to head there now. He also couldn't wait to torture his new student.

Reborn was walking to Nami-chuu when he felt the presence of the Vesper family. They had gotten quite weak over the years and were one of the smaller, more unknown families Vongola protected. They seemed to be getting restless in the past few months, they were going to do something.

_'Seems interesting.' _Reborn thought as he walked planning out what he would do to his student.

* * *

Tsuna was walking home happily, he had just spent a lot of his time with Hibari. Tsuna was always happy when he spent time with his boyfriend because he could open up to him without getting brushed off like he usually did. And in the mafia, if you opened up to anybody, then that would be your downfall.

While walking home, Tsuna felt a presence following. It was barely there but there was a hint of malice inside of it that set Tsuna ion edge. He knew that this situation was bad. He had felt this presence multiple times whenever he visited Vongola HQ. It was the presence of the boss for Vesper.

The boss was always unnerving to Tsuna. He would get stared at by said boss whenever they met and it gave him a kind of chill that felt like somebody was rubbing their finger down his spine. Tsuna found it quite hard to focus whenever he felt this feeling. He was always anxious once he knew danger was near.

So, the brunette veered off of his course for home and went into the abandoned gym. It was already past six and it's not like he had anybody waiting for him to get home. He didn't have a mother waiting for him and to care for him. He was alone, he was alone because his father put work before family.

His father was the cause of Nana's death for sure. He wasn't home all that much, when he was home the two barely talked. But unbeknownst to Tsuna, Iemitsu always talked about his adorable son and beautiful wife. He had told his subordinates about where the two lived. The information was heard by the wrong guy.

One of the following days, a bunch of men in suits came into the Sawada household and they asked for Iemitsu. Tsuna had answered the door and was confused, Iemitsu hadn't come home for three years. The men had stormed into the house without consent or an answer from Tsuna. Nana had wondered in from the kitchen where she was preparing lunch. The men saw her, grabbed her and left. One of the last ones to file out of the house had told Tsuna this:

"Your never going to see your mother again. Get used to it and come to this address once you are ready for a fight." Then the man handed him a slip of paper with an address on it. Then Tsuna couldn't remember anything else because the man had knocked him out.

Tsuna still had nightmares about what they did to her. They had promised that they wouldn't kill his mother but Tsuna wasn't so sure. They were mafioso and that was enough for Tsuna to assume that they either made Nana do nasty things or had killed her a long time ago. He just hoped that the first option was the right one. It had been over 6 years ago, Tsuna was now Midnight Sky and had more then enough power to battle the family.

There was just one thing holding Tsuna back from his mother. That thing was fear. He didn't want to face years of not going to help her when he went. He didn't want to see a rotting corpse in front of him and he definitely didn't want to face his mother not remembering him.

Soon after this happened, Vongola Nono got a hold of him and told him about Sky flames. Tsuna had found them when he was his angriest about what had happened to his mother. Nono had helped him master it and gave him gloves to control the flames. He was strongest when he was in the Hyper-Dying Will Mode state.

Tsuna shook his head and wiped all of the negative thoughts out of his head. He closed his eyes and concentrated on going into Hyper-Dying Will Mode. It was harsh on his body but this was a some what strong opponent that needed to be taken down. He couldn't be soft with Vesper and needed to be in his strongest state of mind.

Vesper was close behind him, they entered the gym behind the brunette. Tsuna was ready and waited for the attacks to start. Once they did, all the men saw was a blur before they collapsed, unconscious on the ground.

The Vesper men came in numbers so Tsuna was worn to the bone and close to collapsing. But he kept going and soon enough he defeated all the enemies. Tsuna fell down panting, sitting with his legs in a W-shape, letting his flame dissipate. Tsuna didn't notice but somebody watched the entire thing through the open doors of the gym.

Hibari had heard the commotion and came to investigate. He saw his lover in the middle of unconscious bodies and understood perfectly. He called Kusakabe and told him to get rid of all the people. Only one was conscious, that one went with a special kind of person who also knew everything about Tsuna's predicament, and the man was tortured for information.

When everything was cleared up, Hibari was long gone with the brunette in his arms. The two went to the roof top, the prefect's favourite spot, and laid there. Tsuna's head resting on Hibari's stomach, with Hibari stroking the brown gravity defying locks. Hibird chirped happily around the two as they talked about nothing as usual. Tsuna soon fell asleep with Hibari and they stayed like that for a while.

When Tsuna woke up, he in his bed room again. It was well past light, Tsuna figured Hibari carried him there when he went on patrol. The brunette rolled over in his bed, he was facing the window now. He tensed as he saw somebody leaning against the windowsill.

"Chaos, I'm the worlds number one hitman, Reborn."


End file.
